


Туманный день в июне

by Little_Unicorn



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot, TJLC | The Johnlock Conspiracy, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 06:14:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16153286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: Холмс устал от наблюдения за людьми.





	Туманный день в июне

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Hazy Days In June](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15382719) by [NimWallace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NimWallace/pseuds/NimWallace). 



Туманные дни в июне часто кажутся приятными, но на самом деле они − воплощение монотонного существования.

Медленная и унылая спираль пыли танцевала в робком луче света, тянувшемся от окна по ковру, мимо персидских туфель, хранящих табак. Солнечные лучи, которым удавалось пробиться сквозь серую мглу тумана, также падали на два потёртых кресла и на ящики стола, в которых хранились материалы дел и разные мелочи. Комнату заполняли звуки скрипки.

Но, как всегда, туманные дни в июне − это не просто унылая, осенняя погода в то время, когда следует ждать тепла набирающего силу лета: они навевают мысли о тёмных, печальных сторонах жизни. 

Холмс стоял у окна и смотрел на Бейкер-стрит, на лондонских прохожих.

Женщина с тремя детьми. Сапожник на пенсии. Мужчина, едущий к дальней родне в Ирландию, чтобы не находиться в Лондоне, где его постигла беда. 

Он смотрел на людей в туманный день в июне, но при этом видел то, что у них внутри. 

Вдова. Тяжело больной и, возможно, доживающий последние дни. Горюющий муж.

Со вздохом прекратив играть, он осторожно отложил инструмент.

− Что-то не так, Холмс?

Холмс попытался улыбнуться, но и улыбка вышла печальной.

− Вам нравятся солнечные дни, Уотсон?

− Какой странный вопрос. − Уотсон отложил газету. − Думаю, что они мне нравятся, − сказал он. − А вам?

− Мне больше нравится дождь.

Уотсон улыбнулся.

− Вам всегда нравилась честность, Холмс. − Он пересёк комнату, чтобы положить твёрдую руку на руку друга. − Что-то вас беспокоит. Что? 

Холмс посмотрел вниз. Он мог почувствовать запах табака от трубки Уотсона.

− Я устаю видеть, − прошептал он. − Я устаю видеть страдания других людей. Это − всё, что я вижу, Уотсон.

− О, Шерлок.

Уотсон крепко его обнял. Холмс к нему прижался, глубоко и тяжело вздохнул. 

− Я не могу остановиться, − признался он, и голос его дрогнул. − Всякий раз, когда я вижу кого-то, срабатывает моя наблюдательность с быстротой и неумолимостью инстинкта. Я, всего лишь глядя сегодня из нашего окна, уже увидел троих людей, измученных тяжёлыми болезнями, и пятерых, сломленных горем из-за потери своих близких. Я чувствую себя проклятым.

Уотсон позволил ему отстраниться, поднял руку, чтобы вытереть с его лица что-то влажное под глазами, а потом подошёл к окну и задёрнул шторы.

− Не смотрите больше туда, − сказал он мягко. − Холмс, посмотрите на меня.

Холмс поднял голову. Лицо Уотсона было полно беспокойства: сведённые брови и сжатые в тонкую линию губы. На его лице тоже были следы забот. Но он улыбнулся.

− _У нас всё в порядке_ , − сказал он. − Мы здесь счастливы. Это наша жизнь. Вы помогаете такому большому количеству людей, Шерлок. Вы остановили столько трагедий. − Он погладил Холмса по щеке. − Не горюйте, любимый.

− Джон, вы, как всегда, безоговорочно ко мне добры, − прошептал Холмс. − Спасибо.

− Вам не за что меня благодарить. Но выполните мою просьбу: сегодня больше не надо смотреть на прохожих. Завтра, когда кто-то постучит в нашу дверь, вы ему непременно поможете, как и всегда. А сегодня давайте отдохнём за нашими любимыми занятиями, чтобы набраться сил. Это сейчас лучшее, что мы можем сделать. Не только для себя, но и для других.


End file.
